Chapter 1 Planning the Move
by luvtheunderdogs
Summary: Finn realizes he made a mistake after Hello and wants to win back the girl.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Planning the Move

He made a mistake and it was killing him. The sad thing about hindsight in all of it's futility it can be a real pain in the you know what. He could have had it all and didn't realize it until he saw her with that Jesse jerk. But, when Finn said he doesn't give up easily, it was true. Just like in football, he knew that he would have to come up with the logistics, like when Coach T emphasized the importance of knowing your routes.

It wasn't going to be just an every day plan to win back Rachel. With Rachel, nothing was ever ordinary. But, what he did know was that after singing that Madonna number with Rachel was they had serious "chemistry" and it wasn't just his imagination or just one-sided for that matter. Rachel with her deep brown eyes and passion for singing still had passion for Finn as well. Maybe, he thought, it's time that I make the play and show her the team I am playing for.

After watching Eclipse at the movies with Puckster, he came up with some conclusions. He more often than not resembled Edward when it came to Team Rachel. He knew that under her "lock and key", it was he that had a place in Rachel's heart that was sacred and not that Jesse dude. Unfortunately, he also realized that he could use a little bit of "Jacob" when it came to making the move and showing strength in his resolve to have Rachel and not being afraid to show it to the masses. It was time to combine both aspects to get the girl. The problem was that he had broken her heart too many times and to make amends was not going to be easy.

After careful consideration, he decided the best defense would be to catch the opponent (Rachel) when she least expects it and to lay it all on the line. It was not an easy thing for Finn who always used quiet finesse and respect when it came to his behavior towards girls but he simply did not want to be Finn today. He wanted the girl and it was time to be dark Finn and hike up some major moves (Enjoyable moves of course.).

His first defense move was to take advantage of Jesse being on spring break with Vocal Adrenaline. He laid it on the line by singing Jesse's girl in front of the whole Glee club. Although, his first preference was to take advantage of Rachel dressing behind the curtain at the doctor's office. It took almost every ounce of effort he had to not join her. Singing the song was a perfect second choice and so did the eye sex that Rachel shared with him but tried to ignore. It was a good effort but it wasn't enough to win the girl.

It was time for some Jacob moves. He simply wasn't going to let the matter lie. It was time to make the move and he would wait for Thursday night after Glee practice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You guys really need to start taking it seriously", said Mr. Shue preying on and on about regionals. But, for Finn what he was taking seriously was not that at all. He was in a constant state of Rachel, remembering all the times she stood by him and lifted his spirits when he really needed it. Not only did she understand him, but she was good for him. She wasn't the blond cliché of a football girlfriend ( he had to look up that one), with her dark chocolate eyes, voice of an angel, and complex outfits. She was the Shrek version of an onion, with interesting curves and many layers that Finn could not wait to explore. She had always moved him but for now, it was he who wanted to provide the vehicle.

As Glee practice went on, he felt the torture and excitement of what was to come. Today he would make the move. His eyes glanced to her and took in her soft skin, firm legs, and those dark eyes with the tipped eyelashes. The depths of those serious eyes were like an imprint into his soul. She must of felt his stare, as she casually looked to him as if feigning innocence. His hands felt like sweaty rubber if there was such a thing as he made himself go through the motions of practice.

Finn, being of a simple variety, sometimes found words to be unnecessary. Today would be all **movement of action. **He would take advantage of their co-captain status and seize the opportunity when Rachel and him had to put away the choir equipment to the back closet.

He simply could not stop the beating of his heart as he glanced at the clock ticking away the last two minutes of Glee practice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Making the Move

"Mr. Shue, I think we need to tweak the ending of the song", said Rachel.

"Rachel", sighed Mr. Shue for the umpteenth time as he gently nudged her towards the door.

Finn stood behind Rachel carrying the music stands that held up the sheet music. He almost wished he could do his weekly Finn-behind-the-mirror pep talk as he felt his nerves sky rocket. He continued to walk admiring the strength in Rachel's walk and her penchant for short skirts. In the midst of all her utterances, he just kept on walking reminding himself of his new manly status.

Finn heard the click and twist of the lock as Rachel opened the band closet door for him. He gently but efficiently set down the stands in the back corner and with a swift movement turned and blocked the door from the inside. Rachel unbeknownst to the situation continued to file away the sheet music in the filing cabinet.

After what seemed like a million years, Rachel turned around and noticed Finn blocking the door with his tall frame and hands placed firmly on his hips. Her eyes darted around the room, her facial expression frozen. "Finn", said Rachel in a soft and questioning hush.

He could not bear it no longer. His lengthy strides closed the space between them quickly. His eyes bore into her dark ones. She looked almost frightened as he continued to be silent but demanding with his penetrating gaze. In one swift movement, Finn reached for her tiny waist pulling her closer to his own. He gently took his other hand and brushed a long dark strand of hair while quickly changing direction cupping her stubborn chin toward his soft lips. "F-f-f-finn", mumbled Rachel in weak protest.

Gently, he brought his lips to hers with a soft caress. He could feel the explosion of contact as he pushed open her lips with his tongue. With that movement came a fiery explosion like he had never known. The want was so unbearable, almost impossible to believe as they danced their tongues in fiery abandon. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything. She was his.

Rachel's small hands beat across his chest as he pulled her even closer. He lowered his hands to her bottom pressing her a mere fraction of a inch closer. She stood on her tiptoes in frustration, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in agreement. They continued the frenzied movements; heads and tongues in constant motion. They drank as if they never had water.

Finn knew it was time to stop. He had maneuvered the play impeccably, but his good guy status reminded him he had to some what play by the rules. His heart beat in desperation as he stopped the kiss. Slowly, his hands pushed her body back towards the wall. He stared in serious intent moving his face closer to hers. The sudden movement of his head seemed to clarify another kiss but instead tilted toward her ears. "You are mine," his soft breath tingled at her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Awareness

Toxic shock is the only words Rachel could use to describe what just had happened. The tingling of her numb lips being the only proof that "it" had even happened. For once, she was clueless and speechless on how to respond. The kiss that had transpired between Finn and her was indescribable. This is was what she had always wanted, needed rather. However, the timing simply sucked.

Rachel had resolved herself into giving up on the idea of them. Basically her heart had fallen enough times to feel like a person climbing a staircase dosed in vegetable oil. The ups and downs of her shattered heart had thrown her right into Jesse's arms. Never in her life, had she wanted another person's touch, kiss, and love like she had wanted Finn. It was very disheartening to think that all she wanted now was to forget.

But, how could she deny what had just happened. Again, he had tore through her defenses, branding her with that mind blowing kiss that he had actually initiated.

Denial aside, it was Finn she thought of when she kissed Jesse and who invaded her dreams at night. She had loved Finn with everything she had but had been torn apart limb by limb.

She forced herself to get focused at the task on hand. Tina and her were going dress shopping for prom. There was only two more weeks to go before prom and Rachel had procrastinated, waiting the last minute to buy a dress. Her only requirements being the dress had to be pink and Berry perfect. Tina was so excited to be going to prom with Artie that it wasn't too hard to chalk up some enthusiasm about going shopping. She couldn't help but wonder if Finn was going to make a show at the event. Of course, her date for prom was Jesse.

…...

In the week that followed, Finn did everything he could to make Rachel aware of him. He made sure that she felt his presence. If he passed her in the hall, he made sure to accidentally brush against her shoulder. When he handed her their sheet music, his hand lingered a few extra seconds. During Glee practice, Finn burned her with intense eye contact. In Spanish class, his long legs made sure to tangle with hers. Rachel being the girl she was tried best to ignore him but if the pinkness of her cheeks was any indication, she was fully aware of what was going on. Even for him, the intensity of their kiss they had shared had blown him away.

He had one last play. It would be dramatic, a play to end all plays. If he were to describe it, it would be a big swoop and surprise attack on the other team. He was taking a big risk; and risks for him did not come easy. Sure, he was competitive, to be quarterback you would have to be. But, what he was planning was major and could have drastic complications. What carried him to continue was that Rachel had not blown his cover with Jesse. She must still care for him if she was still trying to protect him.

Finn, without a doubt, knew now that he was in love with Rachel. It wasn't just physical, although the physical attraction they shared was astronomical. Rachel made him want more in life. With her, he would continue to challenge himself and want to be a better person. He never had that with Quinn, and would never have that with another person. In all of his youth, he did not question or think he was being naive. Love for him had come early. He began to piece out the last big pieces of the puzzle. His last play was going to be dynamite.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Dressing for Prom

"I'm a fashion diva", stated Mercedes matter of factly while glancing at Rachel's prom dress that she had persuaded her to buy. With an off of one shoulder white dress saddled with light splashes of silver sequins and a 3 bottom layer ruffled dress, Rachel was borne for perfection. Complete with her look, was a birthday crown (Emmy inspired)) and sleek hair with ending curls. The bodice of the dress was form fitting and accentuated her small waist and dainty arms.

Along with her princess look, she opted for a pink light lip gloss (had to have some pink), and a few swipes of powder. The white of her dress contrasted beautifully with her dark skin. She looked like an Ivory girl in a princess dress. In this case, simplicity was elegance at it's best. Last but not least, she wore her favorite necklace with the x's and o's.

"You could muster up some more enthusiasm", said Mercedes. What's up?"

"Oh, I'm just a little tired. Didn't get enough sleep last night", Rachel sighed.

It was bad enough that she was not well-rested for the big day, but all she could think about was HIM. She knew that she should be happy to have the male lead from Vocal Adrenaline in love with her. Nevertheless, it was hugely disappointing to her that one kiss from Finn had her this unsettled and extremely restless.

"Are you ready for pictures yet? I think your dad's are just about going stir crazy", said Tina walking into Rachel's room.

"I know. They even hired 3 professional photographers just to make sure we get perfect pictures, said Rachel shaking her head. You would think they were the ones attending prom!"

Laughing together, Tina, Mercedes, and Rachel went downstairs to have some outdoor pictures taken together. It had made Rachel so happy to have finally found some girlfriends. It some what made up for the lack of durability in her recent love life. Her Glee friends had looked behind Rachel's high maintenance to understand her great qualities of integrity, honesty, and compassion. Even Quinn and her had made progress, and were starting to converse more often. Everything else in her life was starting to get balanced.

This thing with Finn was definitely tipping the scales though. It hurt her to see him and she was struggling with wanting to either hug him or slap him at the same time. He had let her down. And after that kiss, it seemed like he never stopped appearing where she was. Seeing him, every inch of him was unbearable…..his long legs, smile that occasionally sported a dimple, and mussed up hair that made you want to tumble your fingers through. Although after thinking about it, she realized that she hadn't really seen him smile like that in along time. Things had been rough on both of them especially with Kurt's dad dating Finn's mom and Rachel finding out some information about her real mother one day at her house with Jesse. That innocent smile of Finn's had seemed to be replaced with a person who had lost their allusions about life. Sad, she thought to herself. The sound of the doorbell begun to radiate through the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

When Rachel opened the door, she was greeted by Jesse looking very handsome in his white tuxedo. They went through the motions, completing all the pre-prom regulars like posing for pictures and putting the carnations on. Next, they were off to prom which was going to be held at the gym at McKinley High School. She felt a little better about going because it was her first prom ever. Powerful thinking, or more like wishful thinking for Rachel, was a valuable tool in her repertoire.

…...

He looked in the mirror excitement coursing through his veins. The last play was going to be in a few hours. This was it. His hands flew through the top of his head giving him his signature tousled top. For this occasion, Finn had chosen a classic black tuxedo. With his long length and regal looks, he made a formidable figure in a tux. Lightly he splashed on some cologne. A look of determination and a confident swagger of a smile was also included.

Before getting ready to exit, Finn reached for the phone. Briefly it rang, before someone answered.

"You understand what you need to do, right?" He listened to the person talking on the other end. "Exactly".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Beating Hearts

He stood against the wall for support- waiting. The influx of couples coming in and out at odd intervals. He could not stop clenching his hands in anticipation. Finn had opted to go alone so that nothing would break the focus of his plan. A splash of white reached his viewpoint and then he knew she was here. Looking at her was almost painful, as he placed his hand on the wall for support especially seeing her with that Jesse dude. Her beauty so captivating that he could not stop the haggard and deep breaths emitting from his chest. The darkness of the room not camouflaging the depth of emotion in his dark eyes.

Time seemed like an eternity as he watched her talking to her friends and most painfully dancing with Jesse. His mind raced in anticipation as he saw Artie, Kurt, and Tina approach Jesse and Rachel. Jesse, Artie, and Kurt started conversing in what looked like a lengthy discussion while Tina led Rachel out into the hallway. Finn turned around and walked toward the back exit.

You could hear the girly giggles as Rachel and Tina walked toward the bathroom. Tina turned to Rachel. "Oops, before I forget I need to grab my camera out of the choir room. Do you think it's open?"

"Oh, don't worry if it isn't I have a key because I'm co-captain", said Rachel.

They turned, changed destinations and headed to the choir room door. Rachel turned the door handle, found it locked, and reached in her purse for her keys. After fumbling with the lock, she opened the door to complete darkness. She felt Tina give her a nudge and quickly slam the door shut behind her.

"Come on Tina, stop joking around", Rachel replied, reaching her hands out to get around in the darkness. She continued moving her hands until she felt an obstruction. Her chest fluttered as she felt the obstruction began to move. In her state of panic, Rachel tried to scream but nothing came out as two strong hands hoisted her against firm muscled flesh. She felt herself being carried. The light turned on.

With a nervous flash, Rachel opened her eyes to her intruder and gasped in disbelief.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Her eyes locked into his.

But, he failed to answer her question. "You look beautiful Rachel".

"Let me down, Finn."

"Only if you promise not to scream or walk out", said Finn with a determined look. Gently, he set her down in the chair. Quickly, Rachel tried to head out the door but Finn being athletic picked her up in a swift movement over his shoulder.

"I warned you about that, didn't I?' Finn pulled her down from his shoulder and cradled her head onto his chest. "Give me 15 minutes Rachel that's all I ask".

She could not speak as she shyly looked into his serious eyes. She managed a weak nod.

"All I want is one dance". He did not wait for a reply but instead stood up and let Rachel's legs dangle to the floor. His fingers intertwined with hers as he closed the space between them. His eyes narrowed down making contact with hers. The look he gave her filled with intensity and longing. For the first time, she felt beautiful and powerful. It was all in the look he gave her. He began to sing the song Beating Heart Baby by Head Automatica.

_(Beating hearts baby...)Baby is this love for real?(Beating hearts baby...)Let me in your arms to feel-(Beating hearts baby...)the beating of your heart baby.(Beating hearts baby...)The beating of your heart baby._

_You...You want nothing to do with ...You want nothing to do with me.I...I don't know what to do with you.'Cause you...don't know what you do to is this love for real?Let me in your arms to feel-the beating of your heart beating of your heart baby.(Beating hearts baby...)Baby is this love for real?(Beating hearts baby...)Let me in your arms to feel-_(_Beating hearts baby...)your beating heart baby.(Beating hearts baby...)The beating of your heart ...You really got your hold on ...You really got your hold on ...You gotta get away from me.'Cause you...You want nothing to do with is this love is for realLet me in your arms to feel-the beating of your heart beating of your heart spite of you,even out of view,still I love all of you.I.. I do. Yeah...In spite of you,even out of view,still I love all of you.I.. I do. Well...You want nothing to do with is this love for real?Let me in your arms to feel-your beating heart beating of your heart baby._

His right hand stroked her cheek, slowly letting it run down the side of her neck. He continued to stare at her his pupils enlarged, his hair combed through, and the neck of his shirt opened. His hand continued to span down by the space that made her heart. The pressure of his fingers warm to her skin as his hand refused to leave the space. Gently, he grabbed her hand and placed it on his own. She could feel the beating of their hearts.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Interrupted Thoughts

Her dark eyes were expressive as she stared transfixed into Finn's. The hypnotic beat of their hearts in rhythmic proportions. She could not stop staring at his beautiful face. Was that really her hand brushing his soft cheek and inhaling his almost painfully sweet intoxicating scent?

Finn gently removed his hand from her heart. He could not get enough of her touch. Softly his hands rested on both of her shoulders. In a ease of movement, he cascaded them down her arms to her fingertips encasing her hands around this neck.

Softly, he whispered, "one more thing", as he went in for the final act of his game.

This time he made no delay, putting all of his feelings, pent up frustrations, and longings in what could very well be their last kiss. And if it was, he was going to make sure that he went out with a bang.

I It was crazy. The wild abandonment of their hands, faces, and lips in constant frustration seeking closure that would not come. He made sure to open his eyes to make sure his dream was really his reality. For so long, he had dreamt of Rachel but reality

was even better.

A warning knock from Tina interrupted his thoughts. Finn stopped the kiss, looking into Rachel's eyes and bruised lips.

"I love you Rachel. And I'm so sorry I let you down. You mean the world to me and I couldn't let you just go without a fight. The rest is up to you".

Finn looked at her one more time before giving her one last soft kiss on her forehead. She watched him walk away, soft droplets hitting her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Bro's

_**One week later….**_

It wouldn't be hard to hear the constant crunch of the gloves hitting the boxing bag nor would it be hard to recognize that the person hitting the gloves was having one of those days. Fortunately for Finn, it happened to be Puck coming over for a visit.

"Bro, enough, it's dead already", said Puck jokingly referring to the impact of Finn's blows on the boxing bag.

A sweat dripping Finn brushed the hair out of his eyes and continued to punch the bag ignoring Puck.

"Dude, come on. Time for a break." Puck said, grabbing the punching bag forcing Finn to stop. Finn replied with a dirty look.

"Man, don't even start."

"What's the prob?"

"She hasn't called or been to practice all week,", Finn said sitting down wiping his face with a towel. "I just can't concentrate."

"If it is meant to happen it will. Believe me, I can relate."

"You and Quinn?"

"Dude, I was an ass and didn't treat her right. Girls, don't put up with that shit nowadays. Just like you I'm waiting trying to make it right. It might never happen. They need some time to figure things out."

"When did you get so smart?" asked Finn.

"Shoot, it's been a hell of a year. Sorry man for everything. You are still my bro. I just couldn't stop fighting my feelings for Quinn. Not counting the fact, that we both know that Quinn and you were totally wrong for each other."

"Who would have ever guessed how things would turn out"?

"You know what they say bro's before hoe's," said Puck joking.

" How about a game of one on one," said Finn turning to Puck, "thanks man."

Puck gave him a quick man shove and they went off to go play a game of stress relieving basketball.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Break from Reality

Having a week off was just what Rachel needed. Finn was right in that her life, decisions, and relationships were totally up to her. After that incident in the choir room, Rachel had barely kept her composure but was able to finish the date with Jesse. Confused as she was, she did not want to hurt Jesse on such an important night like prom. Plus, it was important that her thoughts had time to register.

Ironically, Rachel did not have to choose between Jesse and Finn because Jesse had decided that their relationship thing was taking away from his professional life. Despite being a lot alike, they were like a chemical formula that just didn't have the right formula to be balanced. He was an easy run, but when did she ever take the easy route? It was a relief for her to know that she wouldn't be breaking his heart.

**Loving Finn was not a choice for her though. **The minute that she had first saw him at their first Glee Club Rehearsal she had fallen completely and utterly in love with him just like the line Bella said in the movie Twilight. They shared many passions, for each other (thank God he finally figured it out), singing, and just wanting to be a part of something special. There was no sugarcoating her feelings for him.

After a week of crying to old movies and getting some rest, Rachel felt more like herself. She needed some time to "veg' out and Mr. Shu and her dads were all for it. For once, Rachel need not be the strong one. Her dads had added to the mini-vacation by totally spoiling her with homemade soup, endless glasses of water, and tons of hugs and kisses. All girls deserve a good spoil once in awhile.

A week was the perfect amount of time for Rachel to get it together and process. Now, all she wanted was to process how she was going to show Finn that she had moves of her own. After all, a person need not to be in sports to make good plays. It was time that Finn got a taste of his own medicine. It would have to be romantic, fun, crazy sexy, and heart felt. She got out her notebook and started working on her very own production.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 2

"You guys really need to start taking it seriously", said Mr. Shue preying on and on about regionals. But, for Finn what he was taking seriously was not that at all. He was in a constant state of Rachel, remembering all the times she stood by him and lifted his spirits when he really needed it. Not only did she understand him, but she was good for him. She wasn't the blond cliché of a football girlfriend ( he had to look up that one), with her dark chocolate eyes, voice of an angel, and complex outfits. She was the Shrek version of an onion, with interesting curves and many layers that Finn could not wait to explore. She had always moved him but for now, it was he who wanted to provide the vehicle.

As Glee practice went on, he felt the torture and excitement of what was to come. Today he would make the move. His eyes glanced to her and took in her soft skin, firm legs, and those dark eyes with the tipped eyelashes. The depths of those serious eyes were like an imprint into his soul. She must of felt his stare, as she casually looked to him as if feigning innocence. His hands felt like sweaty rubber if there was such a thing as he made himself go through the motions of practice.

Finn, being of a simple variety, sometimes found words to be unnecessary. Today would be all **movement of action. **He would take advantage of their co-captain status and seize the opportunity when Rachel and him had to put away the choir equipment to the back closet.

He simply could not stop the beating of his heart as he glanced at the clock ticking away the last two minutes of Glee practice.

Chapter 3- Making the Move

"Mr. Shue, I think we need to tweak the ending of the song", said Rachel.

"Rachel", sighed Mr. Shue for the umpteenth time as he gently nudged her towards the door.

Finn stood behind Rachel carrying the music stands that held up the sheet music. He almost wished he could do his weekly Finn-behind-the-mirror pep talk as he felt his nerves sky rocket. He continued to walk admiring the strength in Rachel's walk and her penchant for short skirts. In the midst of all her utterances, he just kept on walking reminding himself of his new manly status.

Finn heard the click and twist of the lock as Rachel opened the band closet door for him. He gently but efficiently set down the stands in the back corner and with a swift movement turned and blocked the door from the inside. Rachel unbeknownst to the situation continued to file away the sheet music in the filing cabinet.

After what seemed like a million years, Rachel turned around and noticed Finn blocking the door with his tall frame and hands placed firmly on his hips. Her eyes darted around the room, her facial expression frozen. "Finn", said Rachel in a soft and questioning hush.

He could not bear it no longer. His lengthy strides closed the space between them quickly. His eyes bore into her dark ones. She looked almost frightened as he continued to be silent but demanding with his penetrating gaze. In one swift movement, Finn reached for her tiny waist pulling her closer to his own. He gently took his other hand and brushed a long dark strand of hair while quickly changing direction cupping her stubborn chin toward his soft lips. "F-f-f-finn", mumbled Rachel in weak protest.

Gently, he brought his lips to hers with a soft caress. He could feel the explosion of contact as he pushed open her lips with his tongue. With that movement came a fiery explosion like he had never known. The want was so unbearable, almost impossible to believe as they danced their tongues in fiery abandon. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything. She was his.

Rachel's small hands beat across his chest as he pulled her even closer. He lowered his hands to her bottom pressing her a mere fraction of a inch closer. She stood on her tiptoes in frustration, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in agreement. They continued the frenzied movements; heads and tongues in constant motion. They drank as if they never had water.

Finn knew it was time to stop. He had maneuvered the play impeccably, but his good guy status reminded him he had to some what play by the rules. His heart beat in desperation as he stopped the kiss. Slowly, his hands pushed her body back towards the wall. He stared in serious intent moving his face closer to hers. The sudden movement of his head seemed to clarify another kiss but instead tilted toward her ears. "You are mine," his soft breath tingled at her ear.

Chapter 4

Toxic shock is the only words Rachel could use to describe what just had happened. The tingling of her numb lips being the only proof that "it" had even happened. For once, she was clueless and speechless on how to respond. The kiss that had transpired between Finn and her was indescribable. This is was what she had always wanted, needed rather. However, the timing simply sucked.

Rachel had resolved herself into giving up on the idea of them. Basically her heart had fallen enough times to feel like a person climbing a staircase dosed in vegetable oil. The ups and downs of her shattered heart had thrown her right into Jesse's arms. Never in her life, had she wanted another person's touch, kiss, and love like she had wanted Finn. It was very disheartening to think that all she wanted now was to forget.

But, how could she deny what had just happened. Again, he had tore through her defenses, branding her with that mind blowing kiss that he had actually initiated.

Denial aside, it was Finn she thought of when she kissed Jesse and who invaded her dreams at night. She had loved Finn with everything she had but had been torn apart limb by limb.

She forced herself to get focused at the task on hand. Tina and her were going dress shopping for prom. There was only two more weeks to go before prom and Rachel had procrastinated, waiting the last minute to buy a dress. Her only requirements being the dress had to be pink and Berry perfect. Tina was so excited to be going to prom with Artie that it wasn't too hard to chalk up some enthusiasm about going shopping. She couldn't help but wonder if Finn was going to make a show at the event. Of course, her date for prom was Jesse.

…...

In the week that followed, Finn did everything he could to make Rachel aware of him. He made sure that she felt his presence. If he passed her in the hall, he made sure to accidentally brush against her shoulder. When he handed her their sheet music, his hand lingered a few extra seconds. During Glee practice, Finn burned her with intense eye contact. In Spanish class, his long legs made sure to tangle with hers. Rachel being the girl she was tried best to ignore him but if the pinkness of her cheeks was any indication, she was fully aware of what was going on. Even for him, the intensity of their kiss they had shared had blown him away.

He had one last play. It would be dramatic, a play to end all plays. If he were to describe it, it would be a big swoop and surprise attack on the other team. He was taking a big risk; and risks for him did not come easy. Sure, he was competitive, to be quarterback you would have to be. But, what he was planning was major and could have drastic complications. What carried him to continue was that Rachel had not blown his cover with Jesse. She must still care for him if she was still trying to protect him.

Finn, without a doubt, knew now that he was in love with Rachel. It wasn't just physical, although the physical attraction they shared was astronomical. Rachel made him want more in life. With her, he would continue to challenge himself and want to be a better person. He never had that with Quinn, and would never have that with another person. In all of his youth, he did not question or think he was being naive. Love for him had come early. He began to piece out the last big pieces of the puzzle. His last play was going to be dynamite.

Chapter 5

"I'm a fashion diva", stated Mercedes matter of factly while glancing at Rachel's prom dress that she had persuaded her to buy. With an off of one shoulder white dress saddled with light splashes of silver sequins and a 3 bottom layer ruffled dress, Rachel was borne for perfection. Complete with her look, was a birthday crown (Emmy inspired)) and sleek hair with ending curls. The bodice of the dress was form fitting and accentuated her small waist and dainty arms.

Along with her princess look, she opted for a pink light lip gloss (had to have some pink), and a few swipes of powder. The white of her dress contrasted beautifully with her dark skin. She looked like an Ivory girl in a princess dress. In this case, simplicity was elegance at it's best. Last but not least, she wore her favorite necklace with the x's and o's.

"You could muster up some more enthusiasm", said Mercedes. What's up?"

"Oh, I'm just a little tired. Didn't get enough sleep last night", Rachel sighed.

It was bad enough that she was not well-rested for the big day, but all she could think about was HIM. She knew that she should be happy to have the male lead from Vocal Adrenaline in love with her. Nevertheless, it was hugely disappointing to her that one kiss from Finn had her this unsettled and extremely restless.

"Are you ready for pictures yet? I think your dad's are just about going stir crazy", said Tina walking into Rachel's room.

"I know. They even hired 3 professional photographers just to make sure we get perfect pictures, said Rachel shaking her head. You would think they were the ones attending prom!"

Laughing together, Tina, Mercedes, and Rachel went downstairs to have some outdoor pictures taken together. It had made Rachel so happy to have finally found some girlfriends. It some what made up for the lack of durability in her recent love life. Her Glee friends had looked behind Rachel's high maintenance to understand her great qualities of integrity, honesty, and compassion. Even Quinn and her had made progress, and were starting to converse more often. Everything else in her life was starting to get balanced.

This thing with Finn was definitely tipping the scales though. It hurt her to see him and she was struggling with wanting to either hug him or slap him at the same time. He had let her down. And after that kiss, it seemed like he never stopped appearing where she was. Seeing him, every inch of him was unbearable…..his long legs, smile that occasionally sported a dimple, and mussed up hair that made you want to tumble your fingers through. Although after thinking about it, she realized that she hadn't really seen him smile like that in along time. Things had been rough on both of them especially with Kurt's dad dating Finn's mom and Rachel finding out some information about her real mother one day at her house with Jesse. That innocent smile of Finn's had seemed to be replaced with a person who had lost their allusions about life. Sad, she thought to herself. She heard the doorbell ring.

Chapter Six:

When Rachel opened the door, she was greeted by Jesse looking very handsome in his white tuxedo. They went through the motions, completing all the pre-prom regulars like posing for pictures and putting the carnations on. Next, they were off to prom which was going to be held at the gym at McKinley High School. She felt a little better about going because it was her first prom ever. Powerful thinking, or more like wishful thinking for Rachel, was a valuable tool in her repertoire.

…...

He looked in the mirror excitement coursing through his veins. The last play was going to be in a few hours. This was it. His hands flew through the top of his head giving him his signature tousled top. For this occasion, Finn had chosen a classic black tuxedo. With his long length and regal looks, he made a formidable figure in a tux. Lightly he splashed on some cologne. A look of determination and a confident swagger of a smile was also included.

Before getting ready to exit, Finn reached for the phone. Briefly it rang, before someone answered.

"You understand what you need to do, right?" He listened to the person talking on the other end. "Exactly".

Chapter 7

He stood against the wall for support- waiting. The influx of couples coming in and out at odd intervals. He could not stop clenching his hands in anticipation. Finn had opted to go alone so that nothing would break the focus of his plan. A splash of white reached his viewpoint and then he knew she was here. Looking at her was almost painful, as he placed his hand on the wall for support especially seeing her with that Jesse dude. Her beauty so captivating that he could not stop the haggard and deep breaths emitting from his chest. The darkness of the room not camouflaging the depth of his emotion in his dark eyes.

Time seemed like an eternity as he watched her talking to her friends and most painfully dance with Jesse. His mind raced in anticipation as he saw Artie, Kurt, and Tina approach Jesse and Rachel. Jesse, Artie, and Kurt started conversing in what looked like a lengthy discussion while Tina led Rachel out into the hallway. Finn turned around and walked toward the back exit.

You could hear the girly giggles as Rachel and Tina walked toward the bathroom. Tina turned to Rachel. "Oops, before I forget I need to grab my camera out of the choir room. Do you think it's open?"

"Oh, don't worry if it isn't I have a key because I'm co-captain", said Rachel.

They turned, changed destinations and headed to the choir room door. Rachel turned the door handle, found it locked, and reached in her purse for her keys. After fumbling with the lock, she opened the door to complete darkness. She felt Tina give her a nudge and quickly slam the door shut behind her.

"Come on Tina, stop joking around", Rachel replied, reaching her hands out to get around in the darkness. She continued moving her hands until she felt an obstruction. Her chest fluttered as she felt the obstruction began to move. In her state of panic, Rachel tried to scream but nothing came out as two strong hands hoisted her against firm muscled flesh. She felt herself being carried. The light turned on.

With a nervous flash, Rachel opened her eyes to her intruder and gasped in disbelief.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Her eyes locked into his.

But, he failed to answer her question. "You look beautiful Rachel".

"Let me down, Finn."

"Only if you promise not to scream or walk out", said Finn with a determined look. Gently, he set her down in the chair. Quickly, Rachel tried to head out the door but Finn being athletic picked her up in a swift movement over his shoulder.

"I warned you about that, didn't I?' Finn pulled her down from his shoulder and cradled her head onto his chest. "Give me 15 minutes Rachel that's all I ask".

She could not speak as she shyly looked into his serious eyes. She managed a weak nod.

"All I want is one dance". He did not wait for a reply but instead stood up and let Rachel's legs dangle to the floor. His fingers intertwined with hers as he closed the space between them. His eyes narrowed down making contact with hers. The look he gave her filled with intensity and longing. For the first time, she felt beautiful and powerful. It was all in the look he gave her.

His right hand stroked her cheek, slowly letting it run down the side of her neck. He continued to stare at her his pupils enlarged, his hair combed through, and the neck of his shirt opened. His hand continued to span down by the space that made her heart. The pressure of his fingers warm to her skin as his hand refused to leave the space. Gently, he grabbed her hand and placed it on his own. She could feel the beating of his heart.

Chapter 8 Interrupted Thoughts

Her dark eyes were expressive as she stared transfixed into Finn's. The hypnotic beat of their hearts in rhythmic proportions. She could not stop staring at his beautiful face. Was that really her hand brushing his soft cheek and inhaling his almost painfully sweet intoxicating scent?

Finn gently removed his hand from her heart. He could not get enough of her touch. Softly his hands rested on both of her shoulders. In a ease of movement, he cascaded them down her arms to her fingertips encasing her hands around this neck.

Softly, he whispered, "one more thing", as he went in for the final act of his game.

This time he made no delay, putting all of his feelings, pent up frustrations, and longings in what could very well be their last kiss. And if it was, he was going to make sure that he went out with a bang.

I It was crazy. The wild abandonment of their hands, faces, and lips in constant frustration seeking closure that would not come. He made sure to open his eyes to make sure his dream was really his reality. For so long, he had dreamt of Rachel but reality

was even better.

A warning knock from Tina interrupted his thoughts. Finn stopped the kiss, looking into Rachel's eyes and bruised lips.

"I love you Rachel. And I'm so sorry I let you down. You mean the world to me and I couldn't let you just go without a fight. The rest is up to you".

Finn looked at her one more time before giving her one last soft kiss on her forehead. She watched him walk away, soft droplets hitting her face.

Chapter 9 Bro's

One week later….

It wouldn't be hard to hear the constant crunch of the gloves hitting the boxing bag nor would it be hard to recognize that the person hitting the gloves was having one of those days. Fortunately for Finn, it happened to be Puck coming over for a visit.

"Bro, enough, it's dead already", said Puck jokingly referring to the impact of Finn's blows on the boxing bag.

A sweat dripping Finn brushed the hair out of his eyes and continued to punch the bag ignoring Puck.

"Dude, come on. Time for a break." Puck said, grabbing the punching bag forcing Finn to stop. Finn replied with a dirty look.

"Man, don't even start."

"What's the prob?"

"She hasn't called or been to practice all week,", Finn said sitting down wiping his face with a towel. "I just can't concentrate."

"If it is meant to happen it will. Believe me, I can relate."

"You and Quinn?"

"Dude, I was an ass and didn't treat her right. Girls, don't put up with that shit nowadays. Just like you I'm waiting trying to make it right. It might never happen. They need some time to figure things out."

"When did you get so smart?", asked Finn.

"Shoot, it's been a hell of a year. Sorry man for everything. You are still my bro. I just couldn't stop fighting my feelings for Quinn. Not counting the fact, that we both know that Quinn and you were totally wrong for each other."

"Who would have ever guessed how things would turn out"?

"You know what they say bro's before hoe's," said Puck joking.

" How about a game of one on one", said Finn turning to Puck, "thanks man."

Puck gave him a quick man shove and they went off to go play a game of stress relieving basketball.

Chapter 10: Rachel's break from reality

Having a week off was just what Rachel needed. Finn was right in that her life, decisions, and relationships were totally up to her. After that incident in the choir room, Rachel had barely kept her composure but was able to finish the date with Jesse. Confused as she was, she did not want to hurt Jesse on such an important night like prom. Plus, it was important that her thoughts had time to register.

Ironically, Rachel did not have to choose between Jesse and Finn because Jesse had decided that their relationship thing was taking away from his professional life. Despite being a lot alike, they were like a chemical formula that just didn't have the right formula to be balanced. He was an easy run, but when did she ever take the easy route? It was a relief for her to know that she wouldn't be breaking his heart.

**Loving Finn was not a choice for her though. **The minute that she had first saw him at their first Glee Club Rehearsal she had fallen completely and utterly in love with him just like the line Bella said in the movie Twilight. They shared many passions, for each other (thank God he finally figured it out), singing, and just wanting to be a part of something special. There was no sugarcoating her feelings for him.

After a week of crying to old movies and getting some rest, Rachel felt more like herself. She needed some time to "veg' out and Mr. Shu and her dads were all for it. For once, Rachel need not be the strong one. Her dads had added to the mini-vacation by totally spoiling her with homemade soup, endless glasses of water, and tons of hugs and kisses. All girls deserve a good spoil once in awhile.

A week was the perfect amount of time for Rachel to get it together and process. Now, all she wanted was to process how she was going to show Finn that she had moves of her own. After all, a person need not to be in sports to make good plays. It was time that Finn got a taste of his own medicine. It would have to be romantic, fun, crazy sexy, and heart felt. She got out her notebook and started working on her very own production.

Chapter 11-

Chapter 11-Acceptance

She put on her short jean jacket over her pink strapless sundress. The outfit was comfortable, relaxed, and emphasized everything about Rachel that was adorable including those absolutely killer legs. Her happiness was like a pot boiling over and she felt almost bubby. Rachel was in love and **more importantly, loved by the man of her dreams. **All the agony of being slushied and teased, could not taint her happiness.

On her week reprieve of deciding what to do about Finn, an incident came to her mind from the past that pretty much sealed her decision. It was that time that Finn came to her house and she was in that crazy cat suit. Instead of taking advantage of the situation, Finn had told her that he already liked her the way she is and even smiled fondly about her sequined legwarmers. He respected her enough to be truthful and honest.

What she didn't get the first time was that Finn genuinely likes her the way she is. All of her life, she had been looking for validation of her worthiness as a human being from her peers and wanting to prove that she deserved to be loved and cherished. In the last few weeks, Finn had come full circle with that realization. And this was enough for Rachel Berry.

The fact of the matter would always be that Rachel Berry would always have a high level of maintenance; high expectations and plenty of big dreams. But, Finn had made Rachel Berry's world not no narrow in her regard to the feelings of others and even open to making changes of her own (only small changes of course).

Puck would be picking her up around eight o'clock to do an their arranged exchange. The whole Quinn and baby thing had really softened his rough edges. Puck was almost as excited as she was to help dupe Finn.

Finn wholly expected to be entertained by his best buddy tonight. What he didn't yet know was that he was going to be fully entertained by **her. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Passion**

**The darkness had a mysterious air to it, cool and damp to the touch. The slivers of anticipation unbearable. Rachel huddled her arms around her chest waiting to see the glare of two headlights. Puck, with his "cougar" instincts had helped Rachel pick a secure location in which to rendezvous with Finn. He had picked her up first and dropped her off at the location. **

**The location was a in a rural area about 15 minutes away from Lima. It was a man made lake bordered by tall evergreen trees with just enough opening to see the clarity of the stars landscaped into the night sky. Beautiful, extremely quiet, the only thing to spot was the occasional spark from a fire fly and the wind swaying of a tree branch. She felt alone but secure with her rape whistle in her right coat pocket. **

**It would have been much easier to have the rendezvous in her bedroom or Finn's for that matter. But, she didn't want to risk having any unwanted visitors. Finn and her needed time; time to be alone undisturbed. And the image of Finn's strong hands behind the steering wheel with some lap actions of course had nothing to do with scenario. **

**The first part of the plan would be to get Finn to the location. The next part would be for Puck to get a ride home so that they could have access to the car to leave when they were ready. Puck had managed to talk Quinn into picking him up. Rachel thought that Puck was on the sly, and had his own plans tonight with Quinn. Nevertheless, the plans were set in motion and Finn was on his way. She could not wait!**

**The glare of the headlights interrupted what seemed to be like an endless eternity. Her pulse quickened as she peeked around the corner and saw Puck get out of the car. She strained to hear but could hear only bits and pieces of their conversation. Puck walked around to the back of the car and peeked around at Rachel waving with a big smirk on his face. He quickly took off towards the lights of another car in the distance.**

**She felt like an actor in Mission Impossible as she started tiptoeing by the car. The element of surprise being an important factor of her production. She could hear Finn messing with the radio channels unaware of that fact that Puck had just walked off. The coldness of the door handle shocked her as she lay her fingers on it ready to strike. With the speech of a panther, Rachel opened the door and quickly made her way onto Finn's lap facing him of course, her legs resting on his hard thighs. **

**His puppy brown eyes looked disorientated as a mixture of shock, surprise, and relief all rolled in one erupted on his face. **

"**Rach-", he mumbled but was interrupted by the soft kisses Rachel was planting on his face. **

"**What are you"…. He quickly figured out the program as she gave him a quizzical brow of silence. Her pretty eyes grazed into his as she moved closer her lips aiming for his. Softly, she nibbled on his lips as her little hands reached behind his head pulling his face down to hers. He made a slight groan as she deepened the kiss and opened the entrance to her pretty little mouth. Her tongue made light circles that quickly turned into fevered pitches of delight as her hands roamed his chest and back area. Finn's arms reached for his lower back and finally applying firm pressure to her rear. **

**He broke the kiss looking into her dark eyes. "Rach, we need to talk".**

"**Finn"…she moaned.**

"**Before, we do anything that we regret. I need to tell you something important. I love you Rach. These last weeks have been miserable. I don't want to ever be away from you again. It was torture."**

**Rachel looked up to him and smiled. Finn started drawing lazy circles on the bare spots her strapless dress did not cover. His lips brushed the soft area of her neck. She could feel the cold night air along with the overwhelming sensation from Finn's touch. In a slow tease, Finn lowered her sundress exposing some delicious skin. She reached for his hands bringing him to the new territory. Finn moaned into the night passion evident in his eyes. He reached for her again kissing her deeply.**

**A soft drizzle began to rhythmically beat on the window shield of the car. Rachel and him looked at each other and smiled. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Always a Hello

With an air of impatience, Finn eased Rachel's sundress back in place. He grabbed Rachel's hand and walked into the darkness. In the still of the night with the moon as the back drop, it was a gorgeous setting. The drizzle was true to Finn's word as they did not need the aid of an umbrella. What could be more perfect!

They decided to dance to nature's tune and being snuggled up to Finn provided the warmth against the midnight air that Rachel needed. She looked up at Finn and smiled before snuggling up to his chest. He gave her that killer smile that she loved so much. The smile that showed how much she moved him like he was coming up for air.

Rachel broke the silence as she pulled out a blanket and pillow from her backpack. Like any high maintenance girl, they sure know how to plan for things. Gently, she lifted the blanket in the air straightening it before bringing it to the ground.

She pulled a piece of paper on it that could have passed for a Christmas list with lots of heavy writing. Finn turned on the headlights so that she could read the paper.

"Finn, tonight is special to me because I want to be with you. I've come prepared and that's the only way, the c word is the only route for me. But, before we take this step I have a few important guidelines that I expect. First, I believe that we are meant for forever. People expect young people to be immature and idealistic, but I firmly believe you are my forever Finn".

"Second, you have to promise me that you will be truthful to me even if it means that you are having doubts about our relationship. Don't hide the truth. You know that I will always be painfully honest."

" I don't want this night to change us. I fully expect us to continue to laugh, smile, hug, and be friends. I don't want us to ever regret each other Finn. It would kill me if it did. When we go away to college and work on our dreams, we have to work to keep us together Finn".

"Rach", said Finn smiling down at her, "I love you too".

He grabbed her hand and led her to the blanket. His arms wrapped around her back as he carefully laid her down. Their lips met and Finn could feel the wetness on her face that was either her tears or from the soft drops of drizzle.

She was an eager patient as she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it over his head. As her hands ran down his bare back, she marveled at how beautiful and handsome he was at the same time. He too returned the gesture as he eagerly undressed her. He could not believe how beautiful she looked with her dark hair fanned out, her expressive eyes, and skin so soft to the touch. It amazed her at how he used his lips and hands simultaneously to make her world spin. It was not just his touch, but the whole experience of being loved and in love.

Rachel began to shake from nerves, inexperience, and passion, as she knew it was getting closer to that time. She was wound so tight and felt this need to let go. She lifted her head calling out for him as they hugged tightly. Finn reached for her lips one more time whispering his words of love. Finn looked deep into her eyes again and entered her for the first time his eyes staring into her own. They both sailed to that special place that only real love can provide.

They laid their for a long time facing each other. Finn continued to brush her skin with loving touches as if he was afraid she would get away. Rachel laced her fingertips against his heart. It would be the memory of a lifetime for both of them.

"Do you know what we should do?" asked Rachel.

With a big cheesy grin, Finn looked at her, and said, "Elope". They got a good laugh out of the one.

"So, you did hear that", laughed Rachel.

"It's something well come back to on your 18th birthday", promised Finn.

From the day forward, Finn knew that there would always be a "Hello" for him and Rachel. And if they continued to play the "game" right, their love would be the most epic thing ever. He had played his moves right, and finally got the girl. He would never take her for granted again!

_The End_

_Hope you enjoyed their love story. To me, love is the greatest feeling in the world, especially when you find that right person. Thanks for reading._


End file.
